Secret Moon Guardian
by BlackMoon9
Summary: The Uchu family have been raising their children of the moon flame in secret for many generations to work for the mafia. What happens when Tsuna discovers he has a new secret guardian and once she's settled in, there's a turn for the worse. How will Tsuna and the rest of the guardians comfort the new guardian enough that she doesn't get herself killed. HibarixOC
1. Tsuki's Profile

**This chapter is just the profile of my OC protagonist. The next chapter will start the story**

* * *

**Name:** Tsuki Uchu

**Ranking in the Uchu Family:** Daughter of Family head

**Ranking in Mafia:** Vongola Moon Guardian

**Flame:** Moon (Grey) _Moon will make things disappear on its dark side._

**Motto for flame:** _Silent, independent and strong. Protects the family in its own way with disappearances._

**Age:** 14

**Sex:** Female

**Eyes:** Grey

**Skin:** Very Pale

**Hair:** Black, Long (middle waist) , Straight

**Height:** 168cm

**Weight:** 42.8 kg

**Blood Type:** A

**Nationality: **Japanese

**Weapon:** Moon Scythe

**Box Weapon:** Vongola Moon Box. Moon Scythe and cat Kurai

**Style of Fighting:** The Moon Scythe is double sided but one side will disappear when you see the other. It can also shoot out orbs that look like the universe. These orbs can change shape into just about anything and be used like that. If enough energy is distributed into one single orb, it can be used as a strong, explosive, offensive attack. It is called _Universo Botto_ (Universe Bang) At the moment Tsuki can only use Universo Botto once in a short period of time. Her box cat Kurai is also her personal cat. During battle Kurai can disappear like a new moon or stand strong and unfaltering like a full moon. During Cambia Forma, the Moon Scythe becomes longer and Tsuki has the abilities of Kurai but more powerful. Those two abilities are either stronger or weaker according to the position of the moon in her area. Tsuki always is able to tell what position the moon is in.

**Personality:**

Earnest

Creative

Sensible

Reserved

Patient

Responsible

Independent

Silent

Fastidious

Stubborn

Tense

Gothic

**Family Background:** She comes from the very strict Uchu family. They have been raising their children of the moon flame for many, many generations in secret. Very few know about this and are not meant to speak of them. This family has a few branches but the main branch consist of children meant to serve high up in the mafia while the lower branches are low ranking or just do small jobs. All children though, are home schooled and taught the ways of the moon. The main features of the Uchu family are their dark black hair, very pale skin and grey eyes. One of the traits they are brought up by is independence, so they all dress whatever way they like. The children are all expected to be smart and strong. When they reach a certain age and skill level, that is when they're chosen for their position in the mafia or their family. To be chosen as a Moon Guardian for any boss is a great honor. Also if anyone from the family is to talk about their existence to any person or thing that does not have permission to know, they are shunned and killed. The same goes to anyone out of the family that knows and also talks about it to outsiders.

* * *

**Okay~ So there's Tsuki's profile. If you have any questions just ask and I'll respond to all reviews. Stay tuned for the start of the story in the next chapter. Thank you~**


	2. Chapter 1: The Moon Guardian

Tsuki was chatting to her eight year old cousin, Stella, in the main family's garden. A maid walked up to them, "Tsuki-sama, your father would like to see you immediately," she turned around and walked away from the two girls.

Stella and Tsuki looked at each other. Stella mumbled while playing with an ant, "what do you think he wants?"

"I'm not sure," Tsuki whispered back and stood up. Kurai and she walked tensed to her father's office of the main house. When Tsuki made it outside the room she kneeled on the tatami and slid open the shoji.

The head of the family looked up from his paperwork, "enter."

"Hai," Tsuki whispered and walked in to sit in front of him. It wasn't that she was scared of her father that she was whispering; she was just always like this. She noticed he was holding a very decorative box.

He looked up at her, "Tsuki, you have been chosen as Vongola Decimo's Moon Guardian. You are at the age and skill now that I can trust you with this task." Her father opened the box in his hands. Inside were a grey box weapon and ring. "These are your weapons provided to you. The Moon fights independently and therefore has something different from the rest of their allies. In your case instead of obtaining Vongola Gear like the other Vongola Guardians and their boss, you will just have a Vongola ring and Box. Though, this is not to your disadvantage as it will be as equally strong if you can master it. You have been given one month to learn how to use this new weapon. When your time is up, you will meet and serve them as a guardian. Now go and preserve the family's honor. I have faith in you my child."

Tsuki's eyes widened as she stood up and was given the box by her father. She slowly nodded her head and walked out of the room. '_I need to start immediately,' _she thought as she walked to the outdoor training grounds. Just before she reached her destination, Stella ran up to her happily and blocked her path. "Tsu! Tsu! What did he want?" Stella beamed like always. Tsuki was almost a complete opposite of Stella personality wise but she always had the patience for her cousin. The two were always together and Tsuki would do anything for Stella, even give her own life, as she considered her a sister over a cousin. She vowed to always protect her cousin after Stella was already hurt before when Tsuki made a mistake.

"I'm now the Vongola Moon Guardian," Tsuki told her. "I have a month to learn to use my new weapon, then I leave."

Stella's face lit up. "Wow Tsu! I knew you were amazing! I wanna be just like you when I get older," she tilted her head and pulled a huge smile.

"Thanks Stel, I'll try my hardest to fulfill my duty and always protect you. I promise." Tsuki pulled a small smile, kneeled in front of the short girl and ruffled her hair. "Now I must go and train myself," Tsuki immediately turned serious and walked outside.

"Tsu can I watch you?" Stella called from behind her.

Tsuki turned back around, "do you have nothing else to do around the house?"

"No…" Stella looked away.

Tsuki just giggled, "you must be the only person I can't be stubborn and reserved to. Yes, you can watch me."

Stella grinned and sat on the grass by the door to get a good view of her older cousin.

**Tsuki's POV:**

I looked at the box I was given by father. It had a Vongola crest on top. Wow, I'm actually going to be the next Moon guardian. I can't believe I was given such an honor… I opened the lid and saw the box weapon and ring I was previously shown. The ring had a large, grey, diamond shaped stone with an engraved moon on the top. I put the ring on my finger.

I remember in one of my lessons they taught us how to light a ring with flames but I've never done it before. _You must have a strong resolve. _My resolve… My resolve is to protect Stella from any more danger and to fulfill father's wishes. The ring didn't light. "Hm." I closed my eyes tried again and this time the ring lit a grey flame.

"Tsu, you lit it! You're so cool!" I heard Stella shout. I knew I lit the ring but now for my box. It was also grey with a Vongola crest. I inserted the flames into the box and a scythe shot out. _The Moon Scythe.._"Tsu! Kurai's glowing! Wait! Oh no! TSU HE'S ON FIRE!"

I immediately looked up at him. Kurai was smothered in Moon Flames. "Stel it's okay. Those are Moon Flames. I think this is because of my box," I whispered as the flames disappeared and Kurai walked towards me.

So I have a Vongola Ring and Box. I know how to light my ring and open the box. Inside is a Scythe and Kurai seems to also be affected. I have one month to learn my new skills and then I leave to meet my new boss. _'Well, well, well. Look what we have here,'_ I heard from behind me and abruptly turned around.

* * *

**Two days before the month ends.**

**Tsuna's House:**

"DAME-TSUNA GET UP!" Reborn kicked Tsuna out of his bed.

"HII! REBORN! Why did you do that?" Tsuna shouted back at his tutor.

Reborn's expression grew serious, "there's something very important I have to tell you so pay attention." Tsuna slowly sat up and looked at him. "You will meet your new guardian in two days."

Tsuna's eyes widened, "a new guardian? But I thought there were only seven flames… HAS SOMETHING HAPPENED SOMEONE!?"

"They're all fine but there is actually secretly an eighth flame. It's the Moon Flame. Their existence is always kept a secret and if someone says anything without permission, they are killed."

"HIII! This sounds dangerous! But is that why we've never heard about them before even with Primo's family?"

"Precisely, he had one but again it was a secret. Bearers of the Moon Flame come from a 'clan' Japanese family. They're name is Uchu. All their children are brought up learning to serve the mafia with their flame. This is enough talk for now but in two days you and your guardians will meet her in your house."

"Why my house and... A GIRL!?"

"Well we can't explain things in the open... And yes, her name is Uchu Tsuki. Make sure everyone is here in two days but don't say a word to them about why," with that Reborn exited Tsuna's room to breakfast.

**Meanwhile:**

Tsuki kneeled and breathed heavily. She whispered, "it has.. to be… perfect."

Stella's pink, frilly dress swayed in the wind as she cheered Tsuki on, "You can do it Tsu!"

Tsuki stood up and tried again, stubbornness showed in her eyes, as she knew she was not going to give up. Her time was running out but she was so close. _'Hm, if you really wish to be accepted as the Moon Guardian and become stronger you better hurry up.' _A voice whispered to her.

* * *

**Two days later:**

Tsuki walked in the room next to Reborn, "hello, my name is Uchu Tsuki and I'm Decimo's new Vongola Moon guardian," she whispered to everyone.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**It's only been a few hours since I posted her profile, but this just hit me and before I knew it, I finished the chapter. So hmm I wonder what happened to Stella in the past and who that person was when Tsuki was training. :)  
Thank you ilovefonandalaude for the favorite and follow :3  
Hope you liked it and the next chapter should be up as soon as possible. **


	3. Chapter 2: Inheritance, School, Fire

**Two days prior to meeting:**

Tsuki stood up and tried again, stubbornness showed in her eyes, as she knew she was not going to give up. Her time was running out but she was so close. _'Hm, if you really wish to be accepted as the Moon Guardian and become stronger you better hurry up.' _A voice whispered to her.

"I know I'm almost finished. If I can master this one last move you will accept me as guardian and head then grant me a skill to make me equal with the other guardians…" Tsuki whispered to the ghost like female standing in front of her.

**-FLASHBACK TO FIRST DAY OF TRAINING-**

_'Well, well, well. Look what we have here,'_ Tsuki heard from behind her and abruptly turned around. There was a tall woman. She had long, silky black hair flowing down to her waist, bright grey eyes and very pale skin, almost as white as the moon when the sun shines on it. She was wearing a grey moon patterned kimono with geta and socks. But this woman didn't look alive; it was as if she was a spirit.

Tsuki examined the strange woman and asked, "who are you?"

_'If you've paid attention in your lessons you should recognize me. Come on Tsuki you're the head's daughter and next in line even if you are to become a guardian.'_

Tsuki froze and took another good look at the woman. "Are you Yugao Uchu, the first head of the Uchu family?"

_'Precisely my dear.'_

"So does that mean I'm related to you directly as I'm meant to be the family's tenth head?"

_'That is also correct but you were also chosen as Vongola's Tenth Generation Moon Guardian as I was the first. Tsuki Uchu for you to be accepted into both positions, I Yugao Uchu, the Uchu family's first head and Vongola's first Moon Guardian am commanding you to master three different skills with your box weapon before the end of the month. If you complete this you will also inherit one of my skills as a gift.' _ With that Yugao was surrounded in Moon Flames and disappeared.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Tsuki gripped the hilt of her scythe and focused an enormous amount of flames into the blade, enough that it started to glow. She pulled it back and then slashed the air in front of her. A huge crescent shaped flame flew through the air and exploded the minute it touched a training dummy.

Stella burst into applause from the door. "_Universo Botto_," Tsuki whispered. Moon Flames appeared in front of Tsuki. _'Congratulations you have done what I asked. I now accept you to inherit the position of Head of the Uchu family when the time is right and as Vongola's Tenth Generation Moon Guardian.'_ A flame shot off of hers and flew into Tsuki's box weapon. From the corner of her eye she could also see Kurai glowing.

**Day of meeting:**

"Tsu be safe… I'll miss… you," Stella cried while hugging Tsuki.

"It's all right Stel, I'll be back, I promise," Tsuki whispered and then walked over to the infant by the front gate of the main house.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes…"

"Well then, I'm the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn. I'm also the Hitman Tutor for your new Dame Boss." Tsuki just nodded as they walked away.

**Meanwhile at Tsuna's house:**

Tsuna mumbled to himself, "when's Reborn gonna be here. Everyone's making a ruckus and Hibari-san's going to leave soon."

Suddenly, the door opened and Tsuki walked in the room next to Reborn, "hello, my name is Uchu Tsuki and I'm Decimo's new Vongola Moon guardian," she deadpanned to everyone. They all looked at her silently.

"Haha, who's this Tsuna?" Yamamoto laughed.

"I've never heard of and eighth flame and what's with all the black…" Gokudera frowned.

Hibari looked away, "herbivore." Tsuki looked up at him.

Reborn walked forward, "I'll explain. There has always been an eighth flame of the moon. But they are kept a secret must continue like that. All bearers come from the Japanese Uchu family. Tsuki is meant to be the Tenth Generation head of this family and Tenth Generation Vongola Moon Guardian. She'll be going to school with you and is in Tsuna's class. You also can not say a word about her position or you all die."

Tsuki just stood there silently the whole time. "Has she even been accepted by the first generation?" Gokudera asked very skeptical of her.

Tsuki answered immediately, "my ancestor Yugao Uchu, the first head of my family and First Generation Moon Guardian for Vongola accepted me."

Ryohei jumped up and ran to Tsuki, "NICE TO MEET YOU TO THE EXTREME! I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI!" Tsuki froze.

"Hm. Hello. Could you please not shout though, it's annoying…" Tsuki spoke quietly. She never liked it when it's very loud, she can only tolerate Stella. She also never screamed. They went around the room and introduced themselves, besides Hibari. "Hm," Tsuki whispered again.

Hibari took another look at her and left. "Ah, that's Hibari-san, he doesn't like crowds," Tsuna told Tsuki. She looked at Hibari as he left, _'He looks like the only quiet one'_ she thought.

**The next day:**

It was lunch. Tsuki went through the morning normally at her new school. She decided to sit on the school roof so she could relax and spend some alone time. And everything was safe so she didn't need to protect Tsuna or anything.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" there was a voice. Tsuki turned around and saw Hibari behind her raising his tonfas.

"I'm just getting away from the noise for a while. It's very peaceful up here," Tsuki commented.

Hibari looked at her and then lowered his tonfas. "As long as you don't make a ruckus you can stay up here." Tsuki nodded her head. She spent the rest of lunch on the roof and from the corner of her eye she could see Hibari sleeping on the edge a few meters away.

**Tsuki's POV:**

I wonder what's with that guardian Hibari. He doesn't want me on the roof but the next minute he's says it's okay… Also the minute he finished talking to me he waked away really quickly, like he was embarrassed, or wanted to hide his face… And I also had this warm feeling inside of me when he talked.

***BELL RINGS***

I think that means I have to go to class.

* * *

**The next night:**

Tsuki walked into her apartment. "Hey Kurai," her cat walked up and cuddled himself against her legs. "It's so weird, every time I walk past Hibari, it feels like he's staring at me when I walk away. But I'm also getting a fuzzy feeling when I'm around him. Do you know what it is Kurai?" He just purred and fell asleep next to Tsuki.

***RING RING***

Tsuki answered her cellphone and she heard Stella screaming, "TSU! TSU HELP ME! HELP WE'RE~" *Beep* *Beep* The call ended. Tsuki dropped everything, ran straight out of her apartment and took a cab to the Uchu family's main house.

* * *

The second Tsuki stepped through the gate, all she saw was fire and dead bodies. Suddenly, she saw her father almost dead lying on the floor. She kneeled down to him, "what's happened?"

"We are under attack… They're looking… for you… stay safe and lead the family onwards… Make me proud… Tsuki," with his last words Tsuki's father died. Her face was expressionless but she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Tsuki stood up and began running, "STEL! STEL! STELLA WHERE ARE YOU!?" For the first time in her life Tsuki was screaming. She was scared for her cousin. All she saw around her were dead bodies of family, servants, and pets.

Right before she rounded the corner to Stella's room she heard unfamiliar men speaking. "Come on little girl. Tell us were the heir is. Where is Tsuki Uchu. We need her. If you speak up we won't kill you." Tsuki poked her head around the corner to see what was going on. She saw two men surrounding Stella. One of them was picking her up by the front of her collar. She was covered in cuts, bruises and her arms and legs were severely burned by the fire.

Stella was crying, "I'll never… tell you were Tsu is… I have to be str~" In that second man stabbed her in the gut and they dropped her on the ground. She was loosing too much blood…

"STELLA!" Tsuki ran straight for her cousin and the men turned around.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter.  
Thank you Just your average awkward girl and Himmel Vongrimler for the favorite and follow XD**


	4. Chapter 3: Fight to Save Stella

**Sorry for the update later than usual. I was busy...**

Review replies:

Thank you suspiciouspersonnumber27 for the compliment.

Thank you Himmel Vongrimler for the review and you'll see what happens to her cousin in this chapter.

Also thank you to VongolaXXburner, , suspiciouspersonnumber27 for the favorites and and Laciesmilegurl for following. All these brighten up my day and I really appreciate them.

Now I'll stop my rambling so you can read

* * *

"STELLA!" Tsuki ran straight for her cousin and the men turned around. When she reached her, she froze at the amount of blood her cousin was loosing. If nothing stopped the bleeding Stella could die in just a matter of minutes.

"Tsu… you came," Stella whispered and managed to pull a small smile. "GUH!" She coughed up more blood. "I'm… sorry," Stella coughed again, closed her eyes and stopped moving.

Tsuki quickly lifted the small girl into her arms and examined the wound. Within a matter of seconds, the Moon Guardian ripped the bottom half of her shirt off and wrapped in around Stella's stomach wound. Tsuki had no medical expertise and didn't know if the wound hit a vital point, all she knew was that she could hopefully keep Stella alive a little longer until help arrived, if it arrived.

While this was happening the two men were slowly walking towards Tsuki. "We've found her. Now to bring her boss," one of the men whispered.

Tsuki gently placed Stella safely on the floor and slowly stood up. A black aura was surrounding her with a huge killing intent. The men froze while Tsuki walked towards them, "You killed my family, friends, destroyed my home, hurt Stella," the aura grew bigger but she still calmly walked towards the men. "As the head of my family," Tsuki's flames were larger than ever when she lit her Vongola ring. "To preserve their honor," she inserted it into her box and grabbed a hold of her scythe as it smothered itself in Moon flames. Kurai jumped out next to her and hissed. "I will kill you," Tsuki stated, still staying calm.

The men were now starting to back away from the calm but dangerous looking girl inching towards them, _'A moon,' _they thought to themselves, _'a light and dark side'_. She wasn't the young girl following her father's orders anymore. She was the head of the Uchu family, taking revenge for their death. Tsuki shot out one of the orbs that turned into a web to block the exit. It happened to be a New Moon that night and Tsuki muttered, "Kurai, Cambia Forma."

Kurai jumped on Tsuki and for a moment, they were covered in grey, Moon Flames. When they calmed down, you could see that Tsuki's Scythe had become longer and sharper. Also, that Kurai had disappeared. Tsuki ran straight for the two men who had no choice but to fight. The man closest to her took out a gun and was about to fire until Tsuki suddenly vanished. "WHA-" He was cut off by a slash to the back by Tsuki and fell to the ground.

The second culprit froze for a split second to take in the event of Tsuki disappearing, his comrade attacked and then Tsuki reappearing. When he looked up, he saw Tsuki still staring at his now almost dead comrade. _This was his chance._ He pulled his gun to Tsuki's head, "surrender, your coming with me."

The Moon Guardian slowly turned her head to face the man, "not happening," she whispered. Tsuki's scythe became engulfed in grey flames as the blade switched to the other end. She moved her back arm to bring the scythe up and the blade went right through his neck. He died instantly.

**Meanwhile:  
**  
Reborn walked into Tsuna's bedroom. Tsuna looked up from his homework (that he was forced to do) and towards the baby standing by his doorframe. Reborn's eyes were shaded by his black fedora as he spoke, "follow me. I have a bad feeling about something."

**Back at the Uchu's Main House:**

It was now pitch black at night and you could just see the slight glow from the New Moon. The enormous old Japanese styled house was set ablaze and the scent of burning flesh and blood was in the air.

Tsuki stood up straight as she heard the sound of more men coming. She was covered in Stella and the men's blood, you could see her stomach from how she ripped her shirt earlier but she was waiting there patiently. The sooner she dealt with the enemies, the sooner she could safely escape with Stella. Tsuki couldn't risk be caught in a fight with Stella in her arms. *Cough* Tsuki looked down at the first man she hit. "If you survive this… boss will find you… and kill you himself." With his last words the man died from blood loss.

In that instant all the other attackers appeared in front of Tsuki and froze. She estimated there were about twenty of them. Now, Tsuki might be patient, but she was also very tense right now and needed to get Stella to safety. She decided to finish them all in one blow.

Tsuki closed her eyes and the Scythe's blade began glowing. There was a cat's meow and greyish glow became even brighter than before. Tsuki gripped the hilt tightly and pulled her Scythe back. In one quick move, she slashed the empty air in front of her and a huge ball of Moon Flames was thrown at the men. They were set ablaze and fell to the ground screaming until there was nothing but ashes. "Universo Botto."

With that, Tsuki walked over to the motionless Stella, fell to the ground and dropped her scythe. It disappeared into the Vongola Box and Kurai appeared next to the two. He began licking Stella's wound slowly.

Suddenly, Tsuna appeared behind them with Reborn. "I knew something happened…" the Arcobaleno mumbled to himself.

Tsuna stood there for a moment to take in his surroundings. His new Moon Guardian was covered in blood, she was holding a small unconscious girl in her arms, there were two brutally killed bodies on the ground and a pile of ashes. Not to mention the smell of blood, burning flesh and wood. It looked like a scene out of a horror movie.

"They all disappeared on the Moon's dark side," Reborn stated.

Tsuki looked up and the two prepared to fight more enemies but a wave of relief hit her when she recognized Reborn and Tsuna. "Please help my cousin, she's dying," she whispered. In that second, men in suits rushed into the room and picked Stella up out of Tsuki's arms.

"These men will take her to Namimori hospital where she will be taken care of. They won't let her die," Reborn told Tsuki. "They're also looking for any survivors from your family while collecting the deceased so you can have a funeral."

The men asked Tsuki is she was hurt but she shooed them away, saying that she was fine.

Tsuna walked over to Tsuki and stretched out his arm, "let's go."

* * *

**Later at Namimori Hospital:**

It was about 9:30pm. Tsuki was sitting next to her cousin still lying unconscious in the bed. She was unconscious but stable and _alive_.

"I'm sorry Stella," Tsuki was holding the girl's hand (the one not hooked up) with both of hers. "I promised I'd protect you and I didn't. You're hurt again because I wasn't there soon enough. I'm so sorry."

**-FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO-**

_Eleven-year-old Tsuki was taking her five year old cousin, Stella to the park right next to the house. She had permission to go and promised to be back in an hour._

_It was a hot day and Tsuki left Stella on the playground to buy a bottle of water for them. It was a safe area and no one was around anyway. She told Stella to not leave the playground and that she'd be back in five minutes._

_While Tsuki was gone just a few blocks down in a convenience store Stella did as she was told and stayed on the playground. The young girl sat on the dirt and began drawing pictures with a stick._

_Some boys Tsuki's age walked up to the little girl drawing in the dirt. "Ha! What's that? A person?" _

_"No, it looks more like a pig," another boy stated._

_A third boy insulted Stella, "YOUR DRAWINGS SUCK!" All three boys started laughing as Stella dropped her stick and buried her face in her hands._

_"Aw is the little girl crying?" The first boy asked sarcastically._

_"This will make her stop," the second one kicked Stella in the gut._

_"GUH!"_

_The three boys laughed as she fell on her face and began crying louder. "Hey, wait, stop crying so much or we might get caught." The boys began to punch and kick Stella._

_"S-stop… please…" Her pleads were only responded by more kicking. Eventually, Stella gave up as she was too bruised and it felt like she broke an arm._

_Suddenly, the boys stopped and ran away when they saw Tsuki running their direction. When she saw Stella crippled on the ground clutching her now broken arm she dropped everything, picked the small girl up and ran straight home. _

_'I'm so sorry Stella. I wasn't back in time. I could have protected you. I promise to never be late to save you again,' Tsuki vowed in her head._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Tsuki buried her face in the bed sheets ashamed of herself.

Reborn walked into the room and paused, "would you like me to tell you the news later?"

Tsuki lifted her head, turned her head to Reborn and whispered, "no now."

"There are no survivors other than your cousin, Stella. I'm sorry. Your father and Stella's parents were the only bodies they could find. The rest were ashes by the time we got there. All of the others from the branches of your family were informed and are heading here for a funeral and your official inheritance. They will arrive next week."

Tsuki paused and then nodded her head, "thank you."

"I'll leave you alone," Reborn left the room.

'I have to tell them later that someone could be coming to Namimori to kill me,' Tsuki thought and then fell asleep from exhaustion with Kurai in her lap.

* * *

Hibari walked into the hospital room that Stella and Tsuki were in. He heard what happened.

Tsuki was sleeping in a chair next to the bed and Kurai had moved to sleeping on the floor. Hibari had a blanket in his hands and placed it around Tsuki's shoulders. "Herbivore. Causing so much commotion. You better not disturb Namimori again."

Hibari walked out of the room.

**CHAPTER END**


End file.
